


Fernaldo

by pisces9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces9/pseuds/pisces9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A distant memory re-awakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fernaldo

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about this. Feels like I'm being unfaithful to my OTP.

Fernando and Cris had played in the Premier League for a year together. They played for rival teams. Probably the two most high profile teams in the country. They noticed each other, of course. They were the talk of Match of the Day every week. Cris and Fernando vied for the Premier League's Golden Boot that season. Cris won the 2008 Balloon D'Or, Fernando finished third.

The Balloon D'Or awards involved a lot of press conferences and photo shoots. Cris and Fernando had never spent so much time in each other's company. They realised they had a lot in common. They had both been put into football academies from an early age. They both felt the weight of the whole team on their shoulders. They both received a lot of hate. They were both gay.

They spent one intense night together. A perfect out of world experience. Two amazing atheletes finding solace in each other's arms.

The memories of that night had to be suppressed by both. Because if they remembered they would never find fulfillment with anyone else again.

 

Cris had been relatively happy with Irina for five years. Their relationship had been a little strained for a while but things came to a head over Christmas when Irina refused to go to Cris' Mum's birthday party. Cris was grateful to set off to Dubai for the friendly competition with AC Milan. One name on the opposing team's rosta stood out. He closed his eyes to try and get some sleep during the flight. He tried to ignore the images of the blond, freckled boy beneath him, pressed against the white hotel sheets.

Cris never got to play against Fernando in the competition. He was transferred to Atletico Madrid on loan during the preliminary advertising junkets.

 

January brought the inevitable Balloon D'Or ceremony. Cris won for the second year running. He couldn't wait to show the trophy off at the next home game. 

15/01/2015 2nd leg Copa del Rey vs Atletico Madrid.

Fernando watched from the sidelines as the whole of Real Madrid's team celebrated Cris' success. It seemed weird to think they had once been nearly on a par, 1st and 3rd in the world. Cris had risen to an unobtainable level, he had fallen so far from grace. He doubted Cris even remembered him. He wished he could do something to jog his memory.

Cris could not believe what had just happened. Fernando Torres had turned back the clock, playing like he had in his Liverpool days, scoring two goals, one within a few seconds of kickoff, the second within a minute of the second half. He had sent Real out the cup. He couldn't hold back a small smile. With that, supressed emotions flooded his senses.

Cris had to find Fernando after the match. The Atletico striker had been substituted so he couldn't talk at the final whistle. He didn't bother showering, just changed his clothes and ran to the away dressing room. He had no sense of pride or embarrassment. The room went silent when he barged in. 

"Fernando, can I have a word.... in private?"

The whole Atletico team seemed to draw around Fernando in a protective circle, scowling at Cris. Ignoring his team mates objections, Fernando nodded and followed Cris out into the catacombs of the Bernabeu. They walked, in silence, to a secluded area. Cris turned and crowded Fernando back against the wall. He gently caressed his face.

"You're still so beautiful. I don't know if I'll be able to leave you alone now you're back living in Madrid." Cris said pushing their foreheads together, his warm breath ghosting over Fernando's lips.

"Well don't then."

After hearing the whispered reply, Cris couldn't hold back and proceeded to devour fernando's mouth with his own. Both men were eager to re-acquaint themselves with each other's bodies. Hands pushed layers of clothes aside. Mouths sucked on sensitive, exposed areas. Rapid breaths cooled flushed, heated skin. Moans and words of affection echoed through the empty corridors.

Irina's and Cris' spokes people announced their official separation on 17/01/2015.


End file.
